Somebodies
by Inuobsessed004
Summary: What happens when you fade into darkness? The Organization has come back, as somebodies, with no memory of their crimes…or are there some remnants?  Warning: Multi-personality hilarity concerning Xemnas/Xehanort in future chapters
1. Pieces of You

A/N: I was talking to my friend about the Organization's somebodies and what they would have been like. We also were pondering what happens after a nobody fades?

I hope to answer these questions and more.

PS: At anime club I found Marluxia's somebody, it is Shin Sawada from Gokusen (the anime version)….I'm not kidding, it's his identical twin, we watched it and I'm like "WTF? MARLY?"

Summary: What happens when you fade into darkness? The Organization has come back, as their somebodies, with no memory of their crimes…or are there some remnants? Warning: Multi-personality hilarity concerning Xemnas/Xehanort

~~Thoughts in italics.

:::::

Somebodies

::::

Chapter 1: Pieces of You

The world had gone black. There was nothing. Yet, there was still an existence. A small, faint, barely there, weird and yet oh-so-familiar feeling. He opened his eyes and expected the dark. Maybe even the twilight, he was used to it. But why would that seem so …typical?

Lea opened his eyes and found himself in a dark room. He could not speak, he could not think, and he missed something. There was a strange pain in his chest. He touched his pale fingers to his chest and froze. _What am I wearing?...What is this? A cloak?...Where….where…Isa? _He looked around in a state of panic. He was in strange clothing and was not able to find his best friend, the one who died for him. _Died for me?...Is he..Isa? Oh god let him be okay, make this all a nightmare!_ He jumped to his feet, landing softly, for some odd reason he had leather boots on as well.

_Why am I covered in black? Why am I here? Why? _He walked across the width of the room. It was cold and dark, it was….a jail cell? He blinked, _did I do something wrong? I don't remember it…In fact, I don't remember much, it's like I've been in some kind of deep sleep. _

The employee stepped quickly into the room. It was large and padded, the windows were barred and only a small bed sat in the one corner. The patient on top of the bed twitched slightly and continued to mutter to himself. The patient was in a straightjacket after it was determined that he was dangerous to the employees at the jail and to himself.

The man set the tray of pills down and slowly approached the patient. Even if he was restrained and drugged, he was still larger in comparison to the employees and his infamous status only encouraged his foul reputation. He gently tipped the patient's chin forward, attempting to slip one pill in between the tan lips, the white hair fell in front of his brown eyes and they seemed to glisten with a golden color. His two long white bangs framed his face; illuminating the curious expression that was held underneath the man's fingertips. The patient's eyes calculated for another moment, his lips were shut and he refused to be forced to take more drugs.

He looked bitterly up at the employee and narrowed his eyes before his deep calming voice spoke out, "Ki…ng…dom….Hearts?...Where?...Is it…finished?"

The employee froze, not sure how to respond, "I'm…not sure what you're referring to, but no matter, please take your medicine patient number-"

"-XEHANORT…that's…..what I was called…wasn't it?..."

The employee blinked and reached over to tap an alarm on the wall, "Sir,…I think you need to calm down-"

The patient lunged at the employee, snarling in a slight rage, "VENTUS, where is he? Where is everyone? Why am I here? Don't lie to me!"

There was the sound of running feet before he was shoved aggressively to the ground and a needle was injected in to his arm, the patient slowly fell unconscious muttering, "My, my Kingdom Hearts,…it is nothing….how…my Organization-"

Lea approached the bars of his cell and watched as two uniformed men walked slowly past him.

The taller man muttered, "What a pain, that's a multi-personality disorder if I ever saw one."

The other man laughed weakly, opening the door at the other end of the hall, "Isn't it weird the fact that… THAT guy was the one we all feared and hoped wouldn't end the world or something?"

The taller man laughed as well, shutting the door behind them both, "Yeah, funny how they all forgot."

Lea blinked, "Forgot what?"…..

:::

A/N: Okay, If NOBODY (a pun) can figure out WHO the patient was, please PM me, I will tell you, but I think I left enough hints in the summary and story to tell you.

Please R&R! I like this plot and hope to continue it, positive feedback helps me!

Saix face out! ^x^!

Next chapter might bring in more characters…..got it memorized?


	2. All the Things He Said

A/N: I'm back, and so is the multi-personalities! (I'm starting off with some of my fav somebodies!)

….and I realized my chapter titles are song title adaptions.

Italics are still thoughts

::::

Somebodies

::::

Chapter 2: All the Things He Said

::::

He opened his aqua-green eyes to a world of darkness. He shifted his weight to one arm, looking around at the desolate room where he found himself located. He sighed, closing his eyes and hoping he was dreaming. _Maybe this is a joke, Lea always loved to do that. Wait, Lea…where is he?_

"Lea? Lea!...where are you! Hey don't joke around!"

There was a quiet gasp then the sound of something hitting metal, "ISA! Oh my god dude! Isa! What the hell is going on! Where are you, what's it look like? How are you? How did we-"

Isa frowned, running his hand through his silky blue hair, "Lea, stop! I can't think with you probing for answers. I don't know anything…I can't remember….can you?"

Their conversation was interrupted by an angry older male, "GAH! Shut up you two kids! I'm a SCIENTIST! WHY THE HELL AM _I_ HERE? I DEMAND AN ANSWER!"

Isa got quiet, _so someone else is here. That's good, it's not just Lea and me, maybe it's all a mistake,…..are we in prison? What for?...I mean yeah we broke into the castle but why would one of the scientists be here?...Why don't I remember?_

_::_"I know I won't forget you. Believe me, I try all the time."::

_I remember saying that to him. I remember that stupid 'got it memorized' and his Frisbees. Those stupid things. Why do I only remember him?...Why is there a blank?...Why do I feel this pain, like I'm forgetting something important?..Someone? Or was it some important goal?_

"Lea…"

"Yeah Isa? What's up? Ignore the old guy, I mean who cares if he's a _scientist? _What kind of _scientist_ gets arrested?"

A blond head pressed against the cell to the right of the cell across from Isa, it was the scientist, who was adorned in some kind of black cloak. He was glaring fiercely in the directly just to the side of Isa, so Isa assumed Lea was in the adjacent cell. _Wait. _Isa looked down; he was wearing the same black cloak. _Why?_

"Lea?...Are you wearing a black cloak too?"

"…..Uh….yeah…why?"

There was a quiet reply, "I am also wearing a black cloak…..and I am a scientist…does anyone have any memory of how you got here?"

The blonde turned his head to the left, "Ienzo? Is that you?"

The reply was a little louder, "Even?...Yes, it's me. I suppose we're all here then? Aeleus? Dilan? Braig?"

Three deep voices echoed, "Here."

Ienzo sighed, "…Now where is Xehanort?"

:::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::

The patient frowned, the drugs finally wore off.

_**Finally, maybe now we can get something accomplished.**_

_YOU? Something accomplished? Ha! What a joke old man!_

Enough you two, we need to get out of here and recover the others and rebuild…

_**Rebuild? Rebuild what? Why am I stuck with you three, I want my body back soooo bad…**_

_**Something….I….need it…..**_

_My….Organization…the others…where are they? …I don't want to return to the darkness…._

The employee raised an eyebrow upon opening the door, "Xehanort…are you alright?"

Xehanort turned, smiling gently; pretending to still feel the affects of the drug. He leaned down and gripped his head, "Ow, I can't think straight, my head, it hurts, I think I cut myself…"

The employee paused, knowing he couldn't come that close to the dangerous man, he turned briefly to grab something out of his bag before Xehanort tackled him to the ground and locked the door.

:::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::

A guard walked by Isa's cell in a panicked manner. There was a small silence and everything seemed to be normal. Then the door slammed open and a man stumbled out, his white hair dangled in front of his handsome face, his brown eyes scanned around like a frightened animal. He was wearing a straightjacket; the limbs had been cut free. Isa's breath caught in his throat, _What…the hell? Why…do I feel I know this guy?_

Five voices chorused, "XEHANORT! What the..?"

The man made motions for them to be quiet, "I…have a plan."

:::::::

A/N: Is it a good thing when Norty has a plan? Last time that happened people died…and he wasn't INSANE before…

(WARNING: SPOILERS FOR BIRTH BY SLEEP BELOW):

:::

Yeah for the multi-personalities, unless you figured it out it is:

_**Finally, maybe now we can get something accomplished. (MASTER XEHANORT)**_

_YOU? Something accomplished? Ha! What a joke old man! (ANSEM, SEEKER OF DARKNESS)_

Enough you two, we need to get out of here and recover the others and rebuild… (XEMNAS)

_**Rebuild? Rebuild what? Why am I stuck with you three, I want my body back soooo bad… (TERRA)**_

How did this come about? (Some KH math for you):

Xehanort = Master Xehanort + Terra

Xemnas = Xehanort – heart (the result is a nobody)

Ansem (Seeker of Darkness) = Xehanort – body (the result is a heartless…a human looking one? Why? My guess is there was two hearts inside Norty to begin with.)

Soooo…in my mind (the new Xehanort = Ansem+Xemnas+Terra+Master Xehanort)

:::

Alright, please R&R or NO MARLY'S SOMEBODY! YEAH…YOU HEARD ME! ^x^ Saix face out!


	3. Update

A/N:

Hey guys! A small update on my active stories: college life is weird so expect slow updates but I am trying.

A small reward though for you guys:

**I'm currently role-playing on this website:**

WE NEED PEOPLE TO JOIN OUR ORGANIZATION XIII role-play, please PM me if you are interested or review this.

-You can role-play about just about anything for free! It's fun, I'm there (I'm lazy so that shows how easy it is!), you can chat with me about Xemsai or we could create a role-play about it together! We need more people on our Organization XIII role-play, please join!


End file.
